Destiny?
by Ms. KuDet
Summary: Ketika takdir mempermainkan para lakon drama ini, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Memainkan perannya dengan baik ataukah menentangnya?/GaaHina/ Warning! Bad language and Rate M for save. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY?**

_Sasu-Hina's fict by Ryani Lawliet_

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

_Ketika masa lalu menyisakan luka dan dendam,_

"KAA-SAAAAAN!"

"Hinata, tatap aku!"

"A-ku mo-hon ja-ngan laku-kan i-"

DOR!

"Carilah aku dan bunuhlah aku. Ingat namaku dan lakukan apa yang kulakukan kepada ibumu tadi"

_Apakah sebuah pertemuan baru yang akan mengawalinya?_

"Sabaku Gaara. Pindahan dari Suna"

"Apa kau merindukanku, Hinata?"

"Tak ku sangka dibalik tampilannya yang culun ternyata dia lebih jalang daripada pelacur"

"Hen-hentikan!"

"Jangan ikut campur, atau kau akan menyesal"

_Ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali,_

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pembunuh itu, Nii-san"

"Dia menghilang 8 tahun yang lalu"

"Keluarganya akan menerima akibat perbuatannya"

"Aku juga ikut menikmati tubuh indah Hikari, saudaraku. HAHAHA"

_Apakah akan membawa kejutan yang berharga?_

"Aku telah menyelidikinya dan dia memang terlibat"

"Aku akan membunuhnya malam ini"

"Aku tak pernah punya orang tua"

"Biarkan dia masuk. Jangan ada yang membantuku"

_Ketika takdir mempermainkan mereka,_

"Pikirkanlah kembali keputusanmu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka"

"Lama tak bertemu, Gaara"

"Kau telah berhubungan dengan anak pembunuh ibumu"

"Pergilah, aku tak ingin membunuhmu"

_Apakah akan membawa hasil yang membahagiakan?_

"Kita bertemu lagi"

"TIDAAAKKK…"

"Semua sudah terlambat, sia-sia"

"Dengar, aku…."

Hai, ini adalah TRAILLER fict multichapter pertama milik saya. Entah kenapa saya pengen ngebuat fict GaaHina setelah saya bolos sekolah. Lanjut atau tidaknya fict ini tergantung review reader semua. Tidak banyak yang bisa Rya ketik lagi. Jadi,

**Keep** or **Delete?**

_06 April 2013_

_By: RyaniLawliet  
(NYH)_


	2. Chapter 2

**DESTINY?**

_Gaa-Hina's fict by Ryani Lawliet_

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Tadaima…." hening menjawab sapaan bocah berumur 10 tahun berambut indigo yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

BRUK!

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh mengusik telinganya. Dengan kaki mungilnya, anak itu menghampiri ruangan dimana suara itu berada.

"KAA-SAAAAAN!" jerit bocah itu menghampiri Ibunya yang sudah berlumuran darah, tak memerdulikan ada orang selain Ibunya di ruangan itu.

"Wow…. Lihat siapa yang datang," Ucap seorang pria besar yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa ruang baca tersebut. Pria itu berdiri menghampiri mereka yang masih terkejut. Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai kayu membuat Hinata kecil mengkerut.

"Jadi ini anakmu Hikari? Tak kusangka dia secantik dirimu," ucap pria itu yagn sudah berjongkok mencengkram wajah Hinata kecil yang hanya bisa meringis.

"Le-paskan a-nak-ku ke-pa-rat!" maki Hikari yang lemah tak berdaya berusaha menjauhkan tangan sang pria dari Hinata yang menangis ketakutan.

"Jangan kasar-kasar dengan mantan pacarmu sendiri Hikari. Bukankah dulu kau sering mendesahkan namaku di atas ranjang. Masih kuingat suara desahanmu yang merdu ketika kita bercinta. Apa kau tak rindu dengan itu semua? HAHA…." ejek sang pria.

"A-ku me-nye-sal pu-nya hu-bu-ngan dengan-mu bajingan!" umpat Hikari yang masih berusaha melepaskan Hinata dari tangan sang pria walaupun semua itu sia-sia.

"Benarkah Hikari? Mari buktikan perkataanmu itu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengulang adegan ranjang kita dulu sekarang. Dan sebagai penonton adalah anakmu yang manis ini. Hitung-hitung untuk memberikan pelajaran khusus anak gadismu ini. Sayang anakmu masih kecil, kalau tidak aku dengan senang hati akan mengajaknya bergumul dengan kita. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" ucap sang pria dengan senyum bejatnya sembari menyeret Hinata ke sofa. Dihiraukannya suara tangis Hinata yang menyayat pilu. Dengan kejinya sang pria mengikat Hinata dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang ada di meja sofa itu.

"Hinata, tatap aku!" sang pria mencengkram wajah Hinata kecil agar menatapnya. Hinata kecil dengan tatapan ketakutan menatap mata hijau sang pria yang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Lihat baik-baik apa yang aku lakukan terhadap Kaa-san-mu tercinta. Apa yang kami lakukan adalah bercinta yang akan mengantarkan kami ke surga dunia. Jangan sekali-kali kau alihkan pandanganmu dari kami atau orang itu ku bunuh. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan dunia orang dewasa yang penuh dengan kemunafikan. Lihatlah kami!" ancam sang pria lalu berlalu menghampiri Hikari yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, sang pria jongkok dan menelentangkan Hikara di hadapan Hinata kecil.

"Mari Hikari, kita beri pertunjukan langsung tentang kenikmatan bercinta seperti yang kita lakukan dulu. Haha.." sang pria tertawa psikopat.

"A-ku mo-hon ja-ngan laku-kan i-" ucapan Hikari terpotong oleh bibir sang pria yang menciuminya dengan ganas. Tanpa perduli dengan rintihan kesakitan Hikari, sang pria terus menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Hikari yang membuatnya semakin panas. Dengan tanpa perasaan sang pria merobek baju Hikari hingga telanjang, menyetubuhinya dengan beringas. Membuat bekas kemerahan di setiap kulit putih Hikari yang dilewati mulut sang pria yang menyeringai puas. Dengan sekali sentakan sang pria berhasil memasuki milik wanitanya dengan keras. Digerakkannya maju-mundur pinggulnya hingga terdengar teriakan kepuasan yang mengakhiri kegiatan sang pria yang mencoba mengatur nafas. Diambilnya pistol di saku jas.

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan mengakhiri hidup Hikari di dunia. Sang pria bangkit dan memakai kembali celananya. Dengan langkah pelan sang pria menghampiri bocah kecil yang masih terikat di sofa. Di tariknya kasar sapu tangan yang menyumpal mulut Hinata.

"Lihatlah Hinata. Ibu-mu sudah mati dan tadi kau menyaksikan apa yang kulakukan pada Ibu-mu tercinta. Cepatlah dewasa dan balas dendamlah kepadaku setelah apa yang kulakukan ke Ibu-mu. Carilah aku dan bunuhlah aku. Ingat namaku dan lakukan apa yang kulakukan kepada ibumu tadi. Namaku adalah…"

"Hah..hah..hah.." engah seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. _'Mimpi brengsek itu lagi'_ umpatnya. Dilihatnya jam yang bertengger nyaman di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

"Masih jam 4. Ck…gara-gara mimpi itu aku selalu bangun seperti ini," umpat sang gadis. Diambilnya foto di atas meja dan di lihatnya potret seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut indigo yang menggendong seorang bocah kecil bermur 10 tahun itu pandangan sendu.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Hinata rindu dengan kalian. Hinata selalu terbangun dengan mimpi yang sama selama 8 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Tapi Kaa-san dan Tou-san tenang saja di sana, karena Hinata janji akan membalas apa yang telah Dia perbuat. Setelah semua selesai, Hinata akan menyusul kalian. Tunggu Hinata Kaa-san. Sebentar lagi semua akan selesai," janji sang gadis-Hinata mengusap wajah dalam figura. Setelah puas, diletakkannya foto itu kemeja. Dengan tenang Hinata menyambar handuk di gantungan dan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, menghiraukan dinginnya lantai apartemen yang menyambut kaki jenjangnya yang tanpa alas. Suara gemericik air menandakan pemilik apartemen sedang melaksanakan ritual yang setiap hari dilakukannya. Mandi pagi buta seperti ini sudah hal biasa bagi Hinata.

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka memperlihatkan Hinata dengan rambut basah yang terbungkus handuk dan tubuh yang hanya di tutupi sebuah handuk minimalis miliknya. Lihatlah betapa menggodanya dia, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat apapun, leher jenjang yang menggoda, gundukan didadanya yang menantang, paha putihnya dan kaki jenjangnya membuat semua kaum laki-laki akan dengan senang hati menyerangnya.

Tetes-tetes air jatuh rambut indahnya yang basah. Dibukanya lemari dan dibiarkannya handuk yang menutupi tubuh menggodanya jatuh karena gravitasi. Jari lentiknya mengambil seragam sekolahnya yang terlihat besar ditubuhnya dari lemari dan memakainya. Setelah selesai, dikeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Dengan masih memandangi bayangannya di cermin, Hinata menguncir rambutnya model ekor kuda. Di pupurinya wajah yang bersih tanpa noda itu dengan bedak bayi tipis-tipis. Diambilnya kacamata besarnya untuk menyembunyikan indahnya bola mata miliknya. Dan selesailah acara dandan Hinata dan kini terlihatlah Hinata yang culun dengan rok dibawah lutut, kemeja kebesaran, rambut ekor kuda, dan kacamata super besar miliknya.

Tak terasa sudah jam 5 pagi. Waktunya Hinata turun kedapur memasak untuk sarapan dan bekal makan siangnya. Hanya butuh waktu 1 jam untuk Hinata menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Roti selai dan segelas susu adalah menu sarapan Hinata setiap hari. Hinata memang tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini karena ayahnya telah tiada karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang Hinata anggap itu bukan sekedar kecelakaann. Hinata tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi kecuali sepupunya yang tinggal di Suna untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan Hyuuga yang mengalami masalah. Sedikit menghela nafas, Hinata bangkit dan memasukan bento ke tas miliknya. Kaki kurusnya melangkah keluar apartemen dan meninggalkan pintu yang otomatis terkunci menuju lift untuk turun.

TING!

Suara lift yang terbuka menyadarkan Hinata bahwa dia sudah sampai di loby. Diambilnya handphone di saku roknya yang berbunyi menandakan ada e-mail masuk.

**Dari : Neji Hyuuga**

**Hinata, akhir pekan ini aku akan ke Konoha mengunjungimu. Jangan lupa masak maka-**

BRUK!

"Aduhh…" erang Hinata kesakitan jatuh terduduk di lobi karena menabrak seseorang.

"Go-gomen…." Ucap Hinata bangkit dan membungkkan badannya.

"Hn," jawab sang pemuda yang ditabraknya. Dengan takut Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah memakai seragam sama sepertinya. _'Dasar bad boy'_ umpat Hinata melihat tampang pemuda tersebut yang dingin tanpa ekspresi dan memakai seragam dengan berantakan.

"Apa!" bentak sang pemuda merasa di tatap.

"Go-gomen. Sa-saya tid-tidak sengaja," ucap Hinata ketakutan. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, sang pemuda menyambar tangannya dan menyeret Hinata keluar dari apartemen menuju mobil Lamborghini merah di depan pintu masuk.

"Masuk," ucap sang pemuda datar dan dituruti Hinata. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, sang pria melajukan kendaraan mewahnya keluar dari gerbang apartemen mewah di kota ini.

"Tunjukan jalan ke sekolah atau kau akan menyesal telah menabarakku tadi!" ancam sang pemuda yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. Jarak apartemen dengan sekolah Hinata hanya 30 menit naik bus.

"Di depan a-ada si-sim-pang tiga di-sa-samping ha-halte bus be-lok kanan dan disi-tu sekolah-nya," cicit Hinata menjadi penunjuk jalan dadakan pemuda aneh di sebelahnya. Biasanya tak ada anak sekolahan tempatnya yang datang jam 6 pagi. Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau kesekolah pagi buta kalau pelajaran baru akan di mulai jam 8. Hanya orang yang aneh yang mau melakukannya, pengecualian untuk Hinata. Mendadak mobil berhenti di depan halte .

"Turun!" ucap sang pemuda singkat. Hinata diam dan menoleh memandangi sang pemuda. Jengah karena perintahnya dihiraukan, sang pemuda menatap tajam Hinata dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertatapan. _'Mata hijau itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya'_ spontan Hinata memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi warna mata sang pemuda yang membuatnya tertarik.

'_Indah. Warnanya seperti lavender dan bercahaya' _Sang pemuda terpana tanpa sengaja melihat warna mata Hinata yang tertutup kacamata besar itu. Tanpa di sadari keduanya, jarak keduanya menipis dan entah siapa yang memulai kedua bibir itu bertemu hanya sekedar menempel. Tiba-tiba bibir sang pemuda mulai bergerak mencium bibir sang lawan jenis dengan gairah yang entah dari mana datangnya yang disambut dengan gerakan yang sama oleh Hinata. Sang pemuda mulai berani menggunakan lidahnya memaksa untuk masuk untuk mengeksplorasi mulut sang lawan jenis. Ingin melepaskan gairah yang datang tanpa di undang.

"Enghh…" erang Hinata kewalahan menghadapi ciuman ganas sang pemuda bertato 'ai' tersebut. Lidah sang pemuda menari dan mencicipi rasa dari mulut Hinata. Gairah yang sama di rasakan Hinata yang tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang pemuda, meremas rambut merah sang pemuda yang lembut walau nampak acak-acakan. Sang pemuda merangkak melewati jarak yang memisahkan mereka, mengangkangi tubuh mungil hinata yang tangannya tanpa henti meremas rambut merah miliknya. Tangan sang pemuda mengelus leher Hinata yang mulus. Hinata yang sama bergairahnya semakin menarik kepala sang pemuda untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

TIN…TIN…

Suara klakson dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang menghentikan kegiatan tangan sang pemuda yang akan membuka kancing seragam Hinata. Hinata yang pertama kali tersadar dengan posisi mereka langsung mendorong sang pemuda dan langsung keluar mobil berlari menyeberangi jalan menuju ke sekolah dengan tampilan yang masih acak-acakan meninggalkan sang pemuda yang duduk terdiam dengan mata terpejam di dalam mobil.

"Hah.." terdengar helaan nafas kasar sang pemuda setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan,

"Gaara… Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanya sang pemuda yang bernama Gaara kepada dirinya sendiri. Gaara melajukan mobilnya menjauhi halte bus yang menjadi penonton kegiatan panas mereka tadi dan menyisakan tanya, apa akan berlanjut atau berhenti sampai di sini? Biarlah itu semua menjadi rahasia takdir yang akan terbuka bila saatnya tiba.

To Be Continued…..

Hai, ini adalah chapter pertama dari Destiny?. Semoga gak gaje ya,hehehe

Maaf karena di prolog saya salah menulis pair di depan. Tapi sudah saya perbaiki dan semoga kali ini tidak ada kesalahan lagi. Rya bakalan update lambat untuk chap mendatang karena pulkam dan di sana nggak ada warnet. Hehehe

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian jadi saya bisa update lagi. Akhirnya Ujian yang super duper aneh ini berakhir. Sekian basa-basinya,. Sampai jumpa chap mendatang,

Thanks to : **Rei**, **Freyja Lawliet**,** michiko rei**,** K**,**Hime No Rika**,**ocha chan**,** Zian**,** Hazena**,** Guest**,** bluerose**,** Sabaku Hyuuga.**

_23 April 2013_

_By: Ryani Lawliet  
(NYH)_


	3. Chapter 3

**DESTINY?**

_Gaa-Hina's fict by Ryani Lawliet_

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

.

**Chapter 2:**

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari ini. Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku taman, seorang diri. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang lesu seakan enggan mengawali pagi ini. Keringat bercucuran, rambut dan seragam yang acak-acakan memperlihatkan seberapa berantakan penampilannya sekarang ini.

"HAH.." gadis itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Hinata… Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau telah memberikan ciuman pertamamu pada orang yang tak kau kenal. Lihatlah sekarang, seberapa murahannya dirimu hingga terbawa suasana yang di ciptakannya? Sekarang bibirmu tidak perawan lagi. BRENGSEK!" maki Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Di hiraukannya orang yang berlalu lalang yang akan menganggapnya orang gila karena berbicara sendiri.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi Hinata. Sepertinya Dia bukan orang yang akan menyebarkan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi ke sekolah sebelum anak-anak datang," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang berantakan karena berlari. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah dimana dia beljar sehari-hari. Untungnya belum terlalu banyak anak yang datang, hanya segelintir dari anak kelas 3 yang telihat memenuhi jalan koridor sekolah pagi ini.

"Hah… dia lagi," ucap Hinata menghela nafas, hari ini Hinata suka sekali menghela nafas, mungkin hobi.

"Selamat pagi, gadis culun. Apa kau siap menerima hadiah ku lagi hari ini?" sapa seorang siswi berambut merah berkaca mata bersama 3 anak buahnya dengan seringainya yang terlihat memuakkan bagi Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan gemetar.

"Sungguh pengertiannya dirimu Hinata. Kau pasti apa yang akan aku lakukan setiap pagi bukan? Sekarang pilih, gudang atau toilet?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Pasalnya Karin tak pernah menawarkan seperti ini jika akan mengerjainya setiap hari sebelum mulai jam pelajaran.

"HEI! Kenapa Diam? Apa kau ingin berakhir lebih lama di tempat kesukaanmu itu, hm?" ucap Karin tak sabar.

"Ti-tidak!" sahut Hinata cepat,"Aaku me-milih gudang saja," putus Hinata akhirnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayo teman-teman kita beri hadiah kepada teman kita tercinta," Karin dan geng tertawa meremehkan. Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dari pada membuat masalah yang akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terluka. _'Sebentar lagi semuanya berakhir. Bertahanlah Hinata'_ ucap Hinata menguatkan.

"Nah sudah sampai, cepat kau masuk dan jangan keluar sebelum kami selesai. Matsuri, cepat hubungi Sasuke dan yang lainnya," perintah Karin pada temannya yang berambut cokelat.

"Apa tadi ada yang memanggilku?" sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Hai Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba. Seperti Biasanya, Ok?" ucap Karin dengan genit.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melakukannya. Aku juga kurang puas dengan tadi malam, bukan begitu sayang?" tanya Sai sambil merangkul Ino yang bisa mendengus bosan. Dia sudah tahu watak kekasihnya yang tak akan pernah puas meski bermain semalaman.

"Sudahlah. Cepat kita selesaikan sebelum bel masuk. Aku tak mau main tanggung lagi seperti kemarin," ucap Naruto merangkul siswi berambut kuning-Shion pacarnya.

"Itu sih karena kau yang main beberapa kali. Aku heran kenapa kau tak pernah puas, bukan begitu Sasuke?" kata Sakura kekasih Sasuke yang sudah menggelayut manja.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah menahannya beberapa hari karena tamu bulanannya," ucap Kiba tak sabaran yang di balas dengan jitakan oleh Karin-kekasihnya.

"Baiklah sayang, khusus untuk hari ini kau bisa bermain-main sesukamu karena aku juga rindu sentuhanmu. Ayo teman-teman, kita masuk karena penonton kita sudah tak sabar. Bukan begitu Hinata?" ejek Karin memasuki gudang yang di ikuti yang lain. Tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya lain. Entah apa arti tatapan itu, Hinata tak mau perduli, yang dia lakukan hanya duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di situ menonton mereka 'bermain'.

Tak berapa lama gudang yang awalnya sunyi menjadi penuh dengan suara desahan-desahan yang bersahut-sahutan. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya menonton seperti yang mereka harapkan. Ini semua berawal saat Hinata tak sengaja mengganggu kegiatan mereka yang menjijikan. Jangan salahkan Hinata karena dia hanya ingin ke toilet dan tanpa sengaja melihat kegiatan mereka di toilet wanita. Hinata heran kenapa tak ada anak yang lain memakai toilet pada pagi hari dan akhirnya Hinata tahu alasannya, Sasuke dkk adalah anak dari pendiri sekolah ini. Sudah pasti tak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka dan malangnya Hinata tak tahu kegiatan itu. Jadi inilah Hinata yang hanya bisa pasrah duduk menonton mereka. Melihat betapa bringasnya sang pria memberi tanda pada sang wanita yang dibalas dengan desahan yang tak bisa di bilang pelan. Untung semua ruangan di sekolah ini kedap suara, kalau tidak entah apa yang terjadi nanti.

"Nngh~," suara Ino mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata. Hinata hanya memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dengan tampang bosan. Lebih baik ikuti saja yang mereka mau asalkan mereka tak pernah memaksa Hinata untuk ikut dengan kegiatan mereka. Inilah yang masih di disyukuri Hinata, Karin tak pernah berniat untuk membuat keperawanan Hinata hilang. Terdengar lenguhan panjang tanda kegiatan mereka berakhir. _'Akhirnya selesai juga kegiatan menjijikan ini.'_ Ucap Hinata lega berlalu meninggalkan gudang ini karena bel sudah berbunyi. Seminggu lagi Ujian dan Hinata tidak mau membuang waktunya sia-sia. Hinata masuk ke kelas yang bertuliskan XII A 1.

"Hai Hinata, tersesat di gudang lagi,hm?" tanya Tenten sahabat Hinata sekaligus tunangan Neji yang sudah mengetahui kegilaan mereka setiap hari.

"Seperti itulah. Asal mereka tak memaksaku, aku tak akan melawan. Aku juga ta ingin mengotori tanganku dengan darah mereka yang menjijikan," balas Hinata menyeringai.

"Hah, terserah kau saja. Kalau ada apa-apa bicaralah denganku. Tadi Neji menghubungiku kalau dia datang hari ini. Aku akan menginap di apartemenmu," ucap Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak masalah asalkan kalian melakukan 'itu' setelah aku tidur karena aku tak ingin kepolosanku ternoda dengan suara kalian yang menggema," Hinata terkikik geli melihat Tenten yang merona malu padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata menggodanya. Hinata sangat bersyukur dia mempunyai sahabat seperti Tenten dan hanya Tenten dan Neji lah yang mengetahui semua rahasia Hinata dan mereka dengan senang hati membantu Hinata.

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian seluruh murid di kelas.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak," suara Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian semua murid,"Hari ini ada murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Kakashi

"Sabaku Gaara. Pindahan dari Suna," ucapnya datar yang disambut dengan tatapan memuja dari para siswi di kelas itu. Sebagian lagi ada yang merasa heran dan bertanya tanya '_orang waras mana yang pindah seminggu sebelum ujian? Cari sensasi saja._' pikir sebagian siswa

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan berkenalan dengannya saat istirahat. Gaara pilihlah tempat dudukmu sendiri," ucap Kakashi. Gaara berlalu menuju bangku yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya, disebelah seorang siswi yang menarik perhatiannya. _'Dia yang tadi pagi'_ batin Gaara.

SRAK!

Bunyi pintu yang di geser mengalihkan peratian penghui kelas.

"Maaf sensei, kami terlambat," ucap Karin berlalu menuju bangkunya menghiraukan sang guru yang di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Lagi eh, Sasuke?" goda Kakashi yang hanya di balas dengusan Sasuke yang berlalu menuju bangkunya bersama Sakura di sebelah Gaara

"Hari ini kita tidak akan belajar karena saya yakin kalian sudah sangat bosan dengan semua materi pelajaran yang ada. Kelas saya tinggal dan kalian jangan berulah yang macam-macam. Ingat seminggu lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian. Belajar lah yang rajin," ucap Kakashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Pasti Kakashi-sensei mau 'main' dengan Anko-sensei. Dengan begini aku bisa mencium Shion sepuasnya," ucap Naruto tersenyum mesum.

"Ini di ke-" ucapan Shion terpotong karena Naruto menciumnya dengan ganas. Seperti inilah keadaan kelas jika taka da guru yang mengajar. Ada yang tidur, menggosip, sms-an dengan pacar, berciuman dengan ganas bahkan ada yang melakukan seks di kelas seperti yang di lakukan Karin dkk. Meskipun begitu nilai-nilai mereka tak pernah mengecewakan jadi para guru diam saja.

"Hinata, aku ke toilet dulu. Neji menelpon," pamit Ten-ten. Hinata paham Tenten akan melakukan 'kegiatannya' sendiri. Dia memakluminya karena mereka jarang bertemu padahal Suna dan Konoha dekat. Tapi kesibukan Neji lah yang membuat mereka tak bisa sering-sering bertemu.

"Ikut aku," tarikan di tangan Hinata membuat dia tersadar dari pikirannya. Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti sang pemuda-Gaara. Dibawanya Hinata keparkiran dimana mobilnya merahnya berada.

"Masuk," perintah Gaara seenaknya. Hinata yang malas berdebat hanya mengikuti pasrah, terserah kemana Gaara akan membawanya asalkan dia tak macam-macam. Hinata merasa dia nyaman dengan adanya Gaara padahal mereka baru kenal hari ini. _'sepertinya aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi dimana'_ Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri tak menyadari Gaara yang telah melajukan mobilnya. Tak berapa lama Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di padang bunga dekat taman. Diajaknya Hinata ke bawah pohon rindang satu-satunya yang ada di situ.

"Duduk. Diam karena aku akan tidur. Jangan menggangguku," perintah Gaara merebahkan kepalanya di paha Hinata. Gaara tak mengerti kenapa dia berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Dia merasa ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka. Dia pernah bertemu dengan Hinata tapi entah kapan dan dimana.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Gaara?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Entahlah, aku tak perduli," sahut Gaara menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

"Aku merasa pernah merasakan rasa ini. Nyaman, aman dan ketertarikan pada orang lain. Apa sewaktu kecil kita pernah bertemu Gaara? Karena aku tak pernah akrab dengan orang asing sebelumnya." Jelas Hinata lebar yang tak di tanggapi Gaara.

"Diamlah dan biarkan aku tidur." Ucap Gaara merasa terganggu.

"Terserahlah." Ucap Hinata lelah bicara sendiri.

'_Kaa-san, Tou-san, apa kabar kalian di sana? Di sini Hinata baik-baik saja. Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san tahu siapa pemuda yang bersama Hinata sekarang ini? Hinata merasa nyaman dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya. Hinata rindu dengan kalian. Tunggu Hinata Kaa-san, Tou-san'_ batin Hinata. Tanpa sadar Hinata ikut memejamkan mata tergoda dengan kenyamanan di padang bunga ini. Gaara yang menyadarinya bangkit dan ikut duduk bersandar di batang pohon tersebut, membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa mereka sadari takdir membuat mereka bertemu lagi seteah sekian lama mereka terpisah. Ini adalah kelanjutan dari pertemuan mereka. Takdirkah atau hanya sebuah kebetulan? Tak ada yang tahu apa kedepannya.

"Hinata, bangun. Kita sudah sampai," Gaara mengguncang bahu Hinata pelan setelah mereka sampai di parkiran apartemen tempat tinggal mereka. Perlahan kelopak mata lavender itu terbuka mempelihatkan manik lavender yang indah.

"Hmm… Terima kasih Gaara. Kau juga tinggal di sini kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku tinggal di lantai 10 kamar nomor 25,"jawab Gaara singkat.

"Berarti kita bertetangga. Aku dikamar nomor 27. Ayo mampir ke tempatku dulu," ajak Hinata tanpa persetujuan langsung menarik tangan Gaara. Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai 10.

TING!

Bunyi pintu terbuka dan mereka melangkah beriringan dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadarinya karena kenyamanan yang mereka rasakan.

"Gaara, ayo masuk," Hinata mengajak Gaara masuk setelah membuka pintu apartemennya yang di balas dengan anggukan.

"Ehm…" sebuah deheman mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"NII-SAAAAANNNN!" pekik Hinata senang langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang kakak menghiraukan Gaara yang menonton kelakuan mereka.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Hinata?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Nii-san. Sudah lama sekali Nii-san tak pernah mampir ke sini lagi. Banyak yang sudah berubah dari Nii-san. Makin dewasa dan makin tampan saja. Pantas Tenten tak berpaling dari Nii-san," ucap Hinata menggoda kakaknya.

"Apa tadi ada yang menyinggung namaku," tanya sebuah suara yang muncul dari kamar di sebelah kamar Hinata yang ternyata milik Neji.

"Kau juga ada di sini Tenten? Pasti kalian sudah dari tadi ya?" ucap Hinata menggoda mereka.

"Ehm.." suara deheman Gaara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kasihan Gaara dicuekin dari tadi.

"Sampai lupa. Nii-san kenalkan ini Gaara teman sekelas kami," Hinata mengenalkan Gaara pada Neji.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya. Dia salah satu teman bisnis Nii-san," jawab Neji.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu," pamit Gaara berlalu begitu saja.

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah memasak untuk merayakan kepulangan Neji," ajak Tenten menuju ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur di ikuti Hinata dan Neji. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan bercanda sampai malam melepas rindu karena lama tak bertemu. Tak terasa sudah jam 9 malam,

"Nii-san, aku akan mencari udara segar di sekitar sini. Jangan menungguku pulang. Aku tahu kalian masih ingin melakukannya kan?" Hinata berlari kecil menghindari Neji yang jengkel karena di goda sedari tadi sedang Tenten hanya cekikikan melihat kekasihnya malu karena adiknya sendiri.

Hinata keluar dari apartemennya memberikan kesempatan pada pasangan Neji-Ten melepas rindu. Dia hanya ingin ke taman di belakang apartemen ini karena ada janji dengan seseorang. Sesampainya di taman, orang itu sudah menunggu membawa informasi yang penting.

"Shino, aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku kali ini." ucap Hinata dingin.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya beberapa bulan ini. Semua informasi sudah ku kirim ke e-mailmu." ucap Shino tanpa basa basi.

"Terima kasih, bayaranmu akan ku kirim malam ini," ucap Hinata berlalu menuju apartemennya. Sebuah suara dengan nada tajam yang di kenalnya menghentikan langkah Hinata

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan bersama laki-laki itu?"

HINATA POV

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Aku bertanya seharusnya kau yang menjawab. Sekali lagi apa yang kau lakukan bersama laki-laki malam-malam begini?" jawab Gaara dengan nada tajam, menunjukan kalau dia marah.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku. Kau hanya anak baru yang menyeretku membolos seharian penuh," jawabku sedikit emosi.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Sampai mati aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu meninggalkanku lagi. Ikut aku!" Gaara menyeretku masuk kedalam lift.

"Apa maksudmu? Gaara lepaskan aku! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" teriakan ku tak membbuat Gaara berhenti. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, ku lihat ini adalah koridor menuju apartemenku. Gaara tetap menyeretku tanpa perduli dengan rontaanku. Ku lihat dia membuka pintu apartemennya yang bernomor 25. Seketika wajahku pucat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Aku akan berteriak ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutku. Suara pintu terkunci membuatku semakin pucat. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana membayangkan apa yang akan Gaara lakukan padaku ketika Gaara membawaku ketempat tidur.

'_Tuhan, apa ini akhir riwayatku?'_ ucapku pasrah mamejamkan mataku.

**To Be Continued…..**

Haii, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Ini chapter 2 dan jangan tanya kenapa Hinata ngeliat itu karena aku pengennya gitu. Hinata disini nggak pemalu kok karena aku lumayan nggak suka Hinata yang pemalu. Dia gagap karena gugup aja kok. Untuk bocoran, chapter 3 akan saya update cepat. Oh ya, mulai chap depan semua berdasarkan Hinata POV. Jangan bingung ya,,, Sekian basa-basinya, waktunya balas review:

**Hazena :** Hinata nggak pemalu. Nanti ketahuan kok sifat Hinata yang asli gimana.

**K :** Kalau Hinata nggak ku buat ciuman nanti alurnya bakal lambat. Dan kalau alur lambat nanti bakal panjang ceritanya dan kalau panjang aku nggak mungkin bias nyelesain fict ini.#lebayyy

**Ocha chan : **Terima kasih… Mudahan selesai…

**Sparkyu elFISSEV :** Terima kasih sudah suka. Yang membunuh Hikari bukan Gaara kok. Saya udah kasih Hint di prolog. Pasti tahu dong. Hehehe

**Mai chan :** ini udah update.

**Naerrayan :** ini sudah lanjutan..

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang udah membaca dan mereview. Tulisan ini tak berarti tanpa kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…

Arigatou Gozaimasu,


	4. Chapter 4

**DESTINY?**

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

.

**Chapter 3:**

"Tidurlah, kau pasti mengantuk," ucapan Gaara membuatku membuka mata karena terkejut.

"Ti-tidur? Bukannya tadi kau ingin me-mem-"

"Memperkosamu? Jadi karena itu kau berteriak seperti tadi. Aku hanya mengajakmu tidur disini karena aku tahu 'kegiatan' kakakmu di apartemenmu. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Dasar gadis mesum." ucapanku terpotong oleh perkataan Gaara yang membuatku malu karena membayangkan yang macam-macam. Tak bisa kubayangkan betapa merahnya wajahku karena menahan malu.

"Habisnya tadi kau menyeretku. Coba kalau kau minta dengan sopan, aku tak akan salah paham. Dasar panda!" ucapku sebal.

"Sudahlah,. Ayo tidur!" Gaara naik ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" tanyaku heran padanya.

"Apa salahnya? Ini tempat tidurku jadi aku berhak tidur di ranjang ini. Jangan kuatir aku tak akan macam-macam. Toh dulu kita pernah tidur bersama seperti ini." Ucapan Gaara yang terakhir membuatku bingung. Pernah katanya, apa-

"Apa aku dulu mengenalmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini sudah malam, besok kita sekolah. Ingat sebentar lagi ujian dan aku tak mau kalau kau tak lulus. Apa kata orang nanti kalau calon nyonya Sabaku tak lulus SMA," Gaara menarik tubuhku kepelukannya. Aku masih akan bertanya lagi ketika ku lihat dia sudah memejamkan matanya. _'Apa maksudnya tadi? calon nyonya Sabaku? Memangnya aku mau?' _sungutku dalam hati. Lelah menebak apa maksudnya, aku tertidur dipelukannya yang nyaman. Aku sungguh pernah merasakan perasaan nyaman seperti ini. Tapi aku tak ingat kapan. Biarlah, apa perduliku. Dan aku jatuh tertidur berharap besok aku mendapat jwaban dari rasa penasaranku ini.

"Hiks…hiks…" terdengar suara tangis seorang gadis kecil di taman bermain yang menarik perhatian bocah merah yang duduk di bangku. Sang bocah laki-laki menghampiri si gadis kecil dan bertanya,

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya sang bocah laki-laki sambil menghapus air mata si gadis kecil.

"Aku..hiks..ti-hiks-dak punya..hikss..teman -main," jawabnya sesenggukan.

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu kalau begitu. Kata Kaa-chan aku boleh bermain dengan siapapun di taman ini." hibur sang bocah.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tak takut dengan mataku? Mereka bilang mataku seperti hantu," tanya sang gadis dengan mata berbinar.

"Kan matamu indah warnanya putih. Kenapa harus takut? Ayo kita bermain ayunan. Kau yang duduk, aku yang akan mendorongnya" ajak sang bocah.

"Ayo pangeranku,"

"Kenapa pangeran?" tanya sang bocah tak paham.

"Karna aku jadi tuan putrinya." jawab si gadis kecil menggandeng tangan bocah itu ke ayunan. Mereka bermain dengan riang tidak memperdulikan bocah lainnya yang telah meninggalkan taman.

"Gaara-chan, ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore lho," seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat memanggil salah satu anak itu.

"Baik Kaa-chan. Hei gadis kecil, ketika besar nanti kamu harus jadi tuan putriku yan dan aku akan jadi pangeranmu. Apa kamu mau?" tanya sang bocah.

"Aku mau, aku mau." jawabnya riang.

CUP!

"Jaa, tuan putri" sang bocah berlalu setelah mengecup bibir sang gadis kecil, meningalkan si gadis kecil yang memerah.

Aku terbangun karena mimpi yang kualami. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bangun dengan perasaan yang ringan sekali. Sudah lama perasaan ini tak kurasakan lagi semenjak kejadian yang membuatku trauma setengah mati. Kucoba meregangkan badanku dan baru kusadari ternyata aku tidur tak sendiri. Kulihat wajahnya yang ketika tertidur terlihat sangat polos, tampan sekali batinku memuji.

Kuberanikan tanganku memegang surai merahnya yang terasa lembut ketika ku sentuh, turun ke kelopak matanya yang beralis sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat karena kulitnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung dan berakhir di bibirnya yang mengingatkanku akan ciuman dimobil waktu itu.

"Sudah puas bereksperimen dengan wajahku?" Aku terkejut mendengar suara baritone yang sangat merdu terdengar di telingaku. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirku.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku mengabaikan godaannya.

"Hn, selamat pagi." jawabnya seraya mencium keningku. Aku heran dengan sikapnya yang berbeda dari pertama kali kami bertemu. Dan kenapa aku diam saja ketika dia menciumku?

"Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku ingin mandi dan sekolah." ucapku yang tak diabaikannya, malahan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih merindukanmu." jawabannya membuatku heran tak habis pikir. Apa yang membuatnya merindukanku?

"Gaara, apa kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" pertanyaan yang sama kuutarakan lagi.

"Sudah jam 6 sebaiknya kau pulang." jawabannya tak membuatku puas tapi aku menuruti perkataannya. Setelah Gaara melepas pelukannya, aku turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar kamar untuk embali keapartemenku. Kubuka pintu apartemenku dan kulihat Nii-san sudah duduk diruang tamu lengkap dengan laptop yang menyala dan seragam kerjanya yang membuatku mengernyit heran.

"Selamat pagi Nii-san. Kenapa berpakaian rapi seperti itu? Apa Nii-san akan kembali ke Suna?" Tanyaku sedikit merasa sedih padahal belum ada 1 hari Nii-san di Konoha tapi kenapa secepat itu Nii-san kembali.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku sengaja menjengukmu tapi kau tak mengharapkan kehadiranku dan memilih menginap di tempat bocah rambut merah itu." ucapan Nii-san membuatku terkejut. Dari mana Nii-san tahu aku menginap di tempat Gaara?

"Maaf Nii-san, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu Nii-san dengan Tenten tadi malam." kutundukan kepalaku menyesal.

"Jangan menggodanya Neji-kun. Kasihan Hinata sedih begitu. Neji ada keperluan meeting dan akan mengunjungi cabang perusahaan yang ada disini." ucapan Tenten membuatku bingung dan baru kusadari ternyata,

"Kau sungguh tak asik sayang. Harusnya kau lihat wajah sedih Hinata yang sangat tak cocok dengan sifatnya yang cuek itu." ucapan Nii-san membuatku sebal dan aku langsung meninggalkan mereka masuk kekamarku dengan menghentakan kakiku sebal. Kuambil handuk dan kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan rutinku, aku keluar ke ruang makan didapur untuk sarapan. Kulihat semuanya sudah berkumpul dan ada yang membuatku heran. _'Kenapa Gaara ada disini?'_ tanyaku heran. Huh, kenapa aku sering kali menyebutkan kata heran?

"Pagi Hinata. Tadi Gaara kesini untuk mengajakmu berangkat bersama dan kuajak dia untuk sarapan bersama. Tak apakan?" Tenten berkata seolah tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkaan, dan hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan.

"Berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu Neji-nii!" bentakku kepadanya yang malah membuat semakin menyeringai jahil.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita sarapan," Ucap Tenten menghentikan Nii-san yang terlihat akan menggodaku lagi. Aku mengambil satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa, disebelah Gaara. Kami makan dalam diam sesekali diselingi percakapan Gaara dan Nii-san membicarakan bisnis. Dari percakapan itu aku baru tahu ternyata Gaara adalah direktur Sabaku corp yang masih dibantu oleh kakaknya yang bernama Temari. Setelah selesai sarapan, Gaara dan Nii-san pergi ke ruang tamu melanjutkan obrolan mereka sedang aku membantu Tenten mencuci peralatan makan sebelum berangkat sekolah. Setelah selesai, kami keluar untuk melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Aku berangkat bersama Gaara dan Tenten berangkat bersama Nii-san. Kami turun dengan lift. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, aku berpisah dengan Tenten mengikuti Gaara ke parkiran. Ku buka pintu dan kami berangkat ke sekolah dalam diam. Tak berapa lama kami sampai di sekolah. Gaara turun dan membukakan pintu mobil. Aku hanya diam tak menolak ketika dia menggandeng tanganku melewati berpasang-pasang mata yang memandang kami heran. Bisik-bisik kudengar mereka menyebut namaku dan kulihat banyak anak murid melihat handphone mereka sesekali menunjukku. Aku terdiam dan ku lihat Gaara berhenti dan melihat hpnya dengan wajah terkejut. Kurebut hpnya dan kulihat apa yang sedang dilihat Gaara. Ternyata itu adalah video ketika kami berciuman dan terakhir adalah ketika aku berpelukan dengan Gaara di tempat tidur. Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa mendapat video dan foto ini? Aku semakin tak tahan ketika mereka semakin menghinaku.

"Itu dia orangnya. Mereka tak tahu malu ya"

"Iya, apalagi yang perempuan. Tak kusangka dibalik tampilannya yang culun ternyata dia lebih jalang daripada pelacur"

"Benar. Dia bahkan ganas membalas ciuman itu. Sungguh berbeda dengan penampilannya. Aku yakin pasti dia telah tidur dengan banyak laki-laki"

Suara-suara yang menghinaku semakin membuatku marah. Aku sudah tak tahan mendengar itu semua.

"Hen-hentikan!" ucapku dengan nada bergetar menahan emosi yang sudah siap meluap. Aku berlari menuju tempat dimana aku bisa melampiaskan emosiku mengabaikan Gaara yang meneriakan namaku. Atap, itulah tujuanku

"Sasuke, apa yang kau rencanakan dengan menyebar video itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit iba melihat Hinata yang dihina seperti tiu.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Gadis itu sangat cantik. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan dadanya yang besar sungguh menggiurkan. Apalagi divideo itu dia sangat ganas." ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerti kemana tujuan Sasuke.

"Ingat Sasuke, kalau sampai Neji tahu kau melakukan ini aku tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Sebaiknya jangan kau teruskan. Dia Hyuuga kalau kau tak lupa Sasuke walaupun dia terlihat lemah tapi dulu Hyuuga adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin" nasehat Naruto.

"Itu urusanku Naruto. Diam dan jangan ikut campur, atau kau akan menyesal. Aku ingin sekali merasakannya di ranjang. Hinata, kau pasti akan kudapatkan" ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Sesampainya di atap, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pagar pembatas. Kuhirup nafas dalam dalam untuk mengurangi emosiku. Kepejamkan mataku merasakan nyamannya angin menerpa wajahku. Kurasakan seseorang memelukku dan aku tahu siapa orangnya maka ku biarkan saja.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan perkataan mereka. Tenanglah aku akan menjagamu." ucapan Gaara membuatku membuka mata dan menyandarkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo kita keaula."

Kami pergi menuju keaula dan ku lihat Tsunade-sensei sedang menyampaikankan pidatonya.

"Anak-anak sebentar lagi kalian ujian dan hari ini kalian akan dipulangkan dan 3 hari kedepan adalah hari tenang jadi gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin agar sukses saat ujian nanti. Sekian dan kalian diperbolekan pulang awal." Pidato berakhir dan kami membubarkan diri pulang untuk belajar mempersiapkan ujian. Ayolah, siapa yang mau bermain ketika soal ujian 20 paket. Hanya oran yang tak mau lulus yang menghabiskan waktu mereka bermain. Mungkin mereka mau jadi murid kesayangan guru-guru disini. hehehe

Tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang lama karena tanpa terasa sekarang sudah ujian dan hubunganku dengan Gaara semakin dekat. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk belajar bersama hingga ujian tamat. Aku masih ingat kejadian bersama Gaara yang langka dan membuatku tertawa hebat.

FLASHBACK

Ketika itu kami sedang belajar Fisika diruang tamu apartemen milik Gaara. Ketika aku sedang serius mengerjakan soal,

"Hinata," panggilnya yang membuatku menoleh menanggapi panggilan itu.

"Kau tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Fisika?" tanya Gaara. Aku mengernyit tak paham.

"Memang ada?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kecepatan itu berbanding lurus dengan jarak dan waktu. Bayangkan ketika jarak kita semakin menipis, tak butuh waktu yang lama melihat rona dipipimu dan dengan kecepatan maksimum aku menghilangkan jarak diantara kita. Jadilah kita bernafas dengan kecepatan 2 tarikan per detik." Aku butuh waktu yang lama memproses perkataan Gaara, dan-

"Hahahahaha…" aku tertawa lepas menanggapi rayuan Gaara yang garing abis. Ayolah, kalian pasti setuju kalau Gaara tak ada bakat dalam hal rayu-merayu. Aku tak berhenti tertawa walau Gaara memasang ekspresi sebal miliknya. Dan sore itu berakhir dengan aku yang terus tertawa diiringi tatapan sebal Gaara. Hahaha

FLASHBACK OFF

Ujian berakhir dan aku senang karena semua sudah sesuai rencan. Jadi tinggal pelaksanaannya saja. Ketika aku sampai diapartemen bersama Gaara, Neji-nii dan Tenten sudah menungguku duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ada yang harus kalian tahu." ucapku datar tanpa basa-basi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji-nii mengerti situasi yang ada.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki apa yang menimpa keluarga kita. Aku sudah tahu siapa pembunuh itu, Nii-san" jawabku datar dan ku lihat semua terkejut, terkecuali Gaara yang sudah tahu semuanya.

"Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lupakanlah Hinata karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah tenang disana," bujuk Neji-nii.

"Neji benar Hinata. Paman dan Bibi akan sedih mengetahui anak perempuannya masih menyimpan dendam. Tak cukupkah kau memunyai kami semua?" Tenten berusaha membujukku.

"Aku tak perduli." jawabku melihat mereka berusaha membuatku melupakan dendam itu. "Dia menghilang 8 tahun yang lalu," lanjutku sebelum Neji-nii menyela, aku kembali berkata,"Keluarganya akan menerima akibat perbuatannya,"

Kulihat mereka terkejut dengan perkataanku. Neji-nii terlihat akan bersuara tapi diurungkannya. Kulanjutkan perkataanku yang membuat tubuh mereka menegang,

"Tunggulah pembalasanku, Uchiha Yashamaru,"

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kantor, duduk dua orang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat berkhrisma. Pria berambut hitam legam panjang bermata oniks bersandar di kursi berhadapan dengan pria dihadapnnya.

"Kau ingat dengan Hikari? Aku dengar dia mati setelah diperkosa dan baru-baru ini ada seseorang yang sudah meretas data pribadi uchiha. Aku tahu itu perbuatan Rei, dan apa hubunganya dengan keluarga Uchiha? Kau tahu sesuatu Yashamaru?"tanya sang pria pada laki-laki yang dia panggil Yashamaru.

"Ada satu rahasia yang kusembunyikan. Aku berada disana ketika hari pembunuhan itu terjadi dan aku juga ikut menikmati tubuh indah Hikari, saudaraku. HAHAHA" jawabnya dengan tawa kepuasan.

"Bajingan kau Yashamaru. Kau tahu Hyuuga menentukan nasib perusahaan kita. Apa jadinya kalau mereka tahu Uchiha terlibat dengan kejaidan itu. Sial nasib kita apalagi Rei masih memakai nama Uchiha. Kau harus selesaikan semua itu Yashamaru, bagaimanapun caranya!" geram si pria.

"Tenanglah saudaraku. Aku sudah menyusun rencana yang matang bersama Sasuke mengingat dia tertarik dengan anak prempuan Hyuuga itu."

'_Mari kita bermain, Hyuuga'_

**To Be Continued…..**

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang udah membaca dan mereview. Tulisan ini tak berarti tanpa kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…

Arigatou Gozaimasu,


	5. Chapter 5

**DESTINY?**

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

.

**Chapter 4:**

"Aku ada meeting dengan Gaara. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Neji-nii ketika selesai sarapan.

"Ngga ah. Hari ini aku dan Tenten ada acara," jawabku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat dulu," ucap Neji-nii memberi kecupan ringan di bibir Tenten dan tak lupa mengecup pipiku.

Setelah selesai membersihkan peralatan makan, aku dan Tenten pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari sekalian jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. Tak terasa sudah waktunya makan siang, dan kami ingin ke kantor menemui Neji-nii untuk makan siang bersama. Terdengar dering ponsel Tenten mengalihkan perhatian kami.

"APA! Iya aku akan segera kesana" jawab Tenten

"Hinata, Neji kecelakaan dan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit. Cepat kita kesana," jawab Tenten menjawab kebingunganku. Sesampainya disana, kami langsung menuju UGD tempat Neji-nii ditangani. Ku lihat Gaara duduk menyender di kursi tunggu.

"Apa yang terjadi Gaara?" tanyaku ketika sampai dihadapannya

"Ada yang menyabotase mobil Neji," jawabnya yang membuatku terkejut. Beraninya mereka batinku menggeram. Kuambil ponselku menghubungi seseorang. Terdengar bunyi tunggu dan disusul dengan suara seseorang diseberang.

"Shino, cari siapa yang menyabotase mobil Neji. Aku yakin mereka yang melakukannya. Aku mau secepatnya," ucapku tanpa basa-basi tanpa menunggu jawaban di seberang. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian kami.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nii-san dok?" tanyaku ketika dokter yang menangani Neji-nii keluar.

"Hyuuga-san mengalami benturan dikepala dan patah tangan kanan . Hyuuga-san harus dirawat paling tidak seminggu. Sekarang Hyuuga-san akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat."

"Boleh kami menjenguk," tanya Tenten ketika dilihatnya para suster memindahkan Neji-nii

"Silahkan," jawab sang dokter.

"Nii-san," panggilku ketika melihat keadaan Neji-nii.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja, kau terlihat jelek ketika menangis," jawab Neji-nii saat aku sampai disampingnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Neji-kun?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tak tahu tapi ketika aku berangkat ada mobil yang mencurigakan di depan perusahaan." jawab Neji-nii yang membuat aku terkejut

"Apa kau lihat siapa yang didalam mobil itu Neji?" sahut Gaara

"Aku tak melihat jelas tapi dia berambut hitam," jawaban Neji-nii membuatku marah '_Aku yakin pasti dia. Ternyata Dia sudah tahu'_ batinku. Suara ponselku mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tanpa melihat aku tahu siapa yang menghubungiku.

"Ya Shino. Bagus. Beritahu Kiba, Sai dan Naruto kalau sebentar lagi permainan akan dimulai. Tunggu perintahku selannjuatnya,"

"Aku telah menyelidikinya dan dia memang terlibat," ucapku yang membuat mereka mengernyit tak paham.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Neji-nii.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Aku akan membunuhnya malam ini. Aku pergi dulu Nii-san"

"Hinata tunggu. Aku-"

Ucapan Gaara tak kudengar lagi karena mobilku sudah melesat meniggalkan rumah sakit. Kuambil ponsel menghubungi rekanku.

"Halo Shino, susul aku sesuai rencana. Biarkan dia merasa menang dulu. Oh ya, biarkan pemuda berambut merah itu masuk nanti. Kalian urusi anak buah mereka,"

Kini aku berada di jalan menuju ke apartemenku dan kulihat sebuah mobil hitam mengikutiku dan itu pasti anak buah Sasuke. Aku tahu dari anak buahku yang menjadi mata-mata disana kalau Sasuke menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menculikku. Sungguh suatu kebetulan. Dengan begini aku tak usah menyusup kedalam rumahnya. _'Kau salah menjadikanku mangsa Uchiha'_. Aku menyeringai ketika mobil itu menghadang jalan ku. Kulihat dua orang berbadan besar keluar membawa pistol mereka menyeretku keluar. Aku berakting seolah ketakukan.

"Ma-mau a-a-apa kkka-lian?" ucapku gemetar ketakutan.

"Diam atau kau kutembak!" bentak pria berbadan besar sembari megacungkan pistolnya ke kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika mereka membawaku menuju rumah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang istana karena besarnya. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka membungkamku dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

Sebuah elusan lembut membuatku membuka mata dan kulihat Sasuke berada diatas badanku yang terikat dan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihatku sadar. Ditatapnya wajahku

"Hello Hinata, sudah lama aku ingin melihat dan merasakan tubuhmu yang indah ini. Sungguh pintar sekali kau menyembunyikan ini semua dengan penampilan culunmu. Aku tahu kau pasti tertarik untuk melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya kau lihat di gudang kan,hm?" Sasuke semakin berani menjelajahi tubuhku.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kesalahan terbesarmu adalah berani melakukakan ini padaku," ucapku datar

"Benarkah? Aku yakin kau akan menarik semua perkataan mu setelah kau merasakan betapa nikmatnya permainan ranjangku. Tubuhmu halus sekali Hinata," balas Sasuke sambil menggerayangi tubuhku. Suara pintu didobrak mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Lepaskan dia Sasuke!" bentak suara datar yang sarat akan ancaman. Kulihat Sasuke terkejut tapi cepat dia menyembunyikannya.

"Ternyata kau. Kau tahu Gaara, bibirnya sangat menggoda. Pantas saja ayahmu sangat menikmatinya," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Gaara menegang.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak punya orang tua. Anak buahmu sudah kulumpuhkan kalau kau mau tahu," balas Gaara masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Kurang ajar kau Sabaku. Sayang kau tak tahu seberapa bejat-"

DOR!

Suara tembakan itu mengakhiri hidup Sasuke didunia dan kulihat Naruto berada di pintu sambil nyengir.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Apa kau bersama mereka?" tanyaku sambil memakai baju dan pistol yang diberikannya.

"Ya Hinata-chan. Mereka sedang bermain dibawah. Ngomong-ngomong dadamu besar juga Hinata-chan," ucapnya kabur menghindari deathglare dari Gaara. Tanpa bicara kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerja sang kepala keluarga disusul Gaara dibelakangku. Kulihat beberapa orang menjaga ruangan itu. Mereka bersiap menyerang ketika sebuah suara berat dari dalam menghentikan mereka.

"Biarkan dia masuk. Jangan ada yang membantuku," perintahnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk tanpa takut mereka akan menyerangku. Kulihat mereka gemetar takut merasakan auraku yang mencekam.

"Apa kau ingat aku, Fugaku?" kataku membuka percakapan ketika sampai didepan meja kerjanya.

"Aku tahu kau siapa tapi kau salah kalau kau membalas dendam kepadaku. Asal kau tahu yang membunuh ibumu adalah Rei Uchiha dan dia sudah meninggal setelah membunuh keluargaku. Sekarang terserah padamu mau membunuhku atau tidak." Kata Fugaku pasrah.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Dimana Yashamaru?" tanyaku dingin.

"Dia melarikan diri setelah mencelakai Neji. Yang aku tahu dia sering ke Suna, entah untuk apa," jawabnya yang membuatku menyeringai puas.

"Terima kasih, aku tak akan membunuhmu dan untuk Sasuke itu bayaran yang pantas karena berani menculikku." ucapku sembari berjalan keluar ruangan. Sesampainya dibawah, kulihat mereka sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka. Tanpa berkata apapun, mereka mengikutiku keluar mansion. Sebelum mereka pergi, aku berkata

"Kalian cari dimana orang itu. Aku ingin secepatnya!" perintahku yang hanya dibalas anggukan mereka. Aku masuk ke mobil Gaara meninggalkan mansion Uchiha.

Sementara disebuah ruangan duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang diam seribu bahasa hanya tatapannya yang menerawang.

'_Kau seperti Dia, Gaara'_

Ketika diperjalanan Gaara diam seribu bahasa. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan karena ekspresinya tak bisa terbaca. Pun begitu ketika sampai diapartemen, Gaara dengan diam dan ikut masuk kedalam apartemenku yang sepi karena Neji-nii dan Tenten dirumah sakit.

"Mandilah," suruh Gaara masih dengan nada datarnya. Aku tak bisa menyela karena memang aku merasa gerah. Tiga puluh menit kemudian aku keluar memakai celana hotpans putih dengan kaos Hitam obrong. Masih dengan diamnya, Gaara mengambil handuk yang telah kusiapkan tadi dan mandi. Aku memutuskan untuk memasak omelet karena perutku yang keroncongan.

Ketika aku selesai menghidangkan makan malam untuk kami, Gaara keluar kamar hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos. Kami makan dalam diam dan aku merasa suasana ini tak nyaman. Selesai makan, Gaara menyuruhku kekamar entah untuk apa. Selesai mencuci peralatan makan kususul Gaara dikamarku. Kulihat Gaara sedang menikmati pemandangan dari balkon apartemenku. Aku mengikuti apa yang Gaara lakukan. Memang indah pemandangan malam hari di kota besar ini. Kurasakan seseorang memelukku dan pasti itu Gaara. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat malam ini lebih berat dari biasanya. Kurasakan hembusan nafas Gaara menerpa sebagian wajahku. Perasaanku nyaman berada dalam posisi ini.

"Hinata, gomen ne," ucap Gaara sarat akan penyesalan dalam nadanya. Aku bingung mendapati Gaara yang merasa bersalah entah karena apa.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu dan tak memberi kabar apapun. Setelah bertemu denganmu, Kaa-chan mengajakku pindah ke Suna dan aku menyesal tak memberimu kabar. Maafkan aku Hinata," ucapan Gaara makin membuatku bingung.

"Aku tak mengerti Gaara. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa dulu kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apa kau mengingatku tuan putri?" ucapan Gaara membuatku membuka kembali kenangan manis ketika aku kecil. Sosokku yang mungil bermain ayunan dnegan bocah laki-laki berambut merah. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir ketika bayang-bayang kenangan itu makin jelas. Kuputar tubuhku menghadap Gaara dan ku peluk erat-erat karena aku takut dia akan pergi lagi seperti dulu.

"Kamu pangeranku?" tanyaku terisak. Kurasakan tangan Gaara membelai rambutku menenangkan aku yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Iya tuan putri, aku pangeranmu dan aku harap sekarang pun aku masih menjadi pangeranmu. Bolehkah?" tanya Gaara yang kujawab dengan anggukan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku merasa nyaman dipelukannya. Gaara menciptakan jarak diantara kami dan perlahan dia memejamkan matanya seiring wajahnya yang perlahan menunduk. Kurasakan sesuatu yang basah terasa dibibirku. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan biasa, tapi entah siapa yang memulai kini gairah menjadi bumbu dalam kecupan ini. Tubuhku lemas menerima serangan Gaara yang mengeksplorasi setiap inci bibirku. Aku mengerang menerima perlakuannya padaku yang tak bisa kuimbangi. Gaara mengerti ketika aku mendorong dadanya perlahan karena kehabisan udara. Napasku terengah-engah ketika Gaara melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"Hinata, untuk malam ini saja lupakan semuanya dan biarkan malam ini hanya kita berdua. bolehkah?" Gaara meminta ijin sebelum kami melanjutkan kegiatan ini lebih serius. Aku bimbang menjawabnya tapi aku tak mau menyesal nanti.

"Maaf Gaara, aku tak bisa. Aku ingin sebuah ikatan yang sah ketika menyerahkannya. Maaf," ucapku merasa bersalah menolaknya.

"Aku mengerti Hinata dan kuhargai keputusanmu. Aku bahagia karena kau masih mau menerimaku menjadi pangeranmu. Sekarang waktunya tuan putri tidur," Gaara menggendongku menuju ranjang. Kami langsung tertidur karena kelelahan. Aku sangat bahagia saat ini karena aku bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan sebentar lagi dendamku akan terbalas. Dering ponsel membuatku terbangun. Kulihat siapa yang menghubungiku malam-malam begini, ternyata Shino.

"Ada apa? Bagus. Besok kita berangkat kesana. Siapkan semua yang kita perlukan. Kita berkumpul ditempat Naruto." Setelah selesai, kuletakkan ponselku kembali. Ku tatap seseorang yang sedang tidur disampinku. _'Sebentar lagi semua selesai. Aku harap kau mau bersabar Gaara. Aku mencintaimu'_

**To Be Continued….**

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang udah membaca dan mereview. Tulisan ini tak berarti tanpa kalian semua. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…

Arigatou Gozaimasu,


End file.
